


The prince of the Empire.

by Thelastsonofvalyria



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Harems, Multi, Other, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelastsonofvalyria/pseuds/Thelastsonofvalyria
Summary: The life and times of imperial prince Jon Targaryen and his many conquests.





	The prince of the Empire.

Chapter 1

The large, heavily armoured and soundproofed carriage made it's way steadily through the markets of inner Lys. Surrounding the carriage and matching it's steady horse drawn movements were 100 of the "Prince guard." Hardened and experienced men of battle that acted as guards from time to time, all clad in black, light armour with the the Targaryen 3 headed red dragon on their armour's front while a howling wolf crest was displayed proudly on their shoulder guards. Their weapons were of the best and most expensive steelwork and they knew how to use them. Spears on their backs, swords ready to be drawn at a moment's notice.

Not that anyone expected anything to happen in Lys. It was a land more celebrated for its many beautiful and experienced Whores, courtesans and paramours one could gain from it than say, it's assassins (of which it had none) and soldiers (of which were numerous but less experienced.) Though at the very least, it's sailors and navy were a force to be reckoned with.

Within the carriage, sitting comfortably on the soft, silken seats was Prince Jon Targaryen, also famously known as the Dragonwolf, second son of Former king turned Emperor, Rhaegar Targaryen. He was clothed in the most expensive red silk shirts and a fine black doublet made of the best spun wool and a pair of black breeches to complete his look. The sigil of the howling white wolf was displayed proudly on the black doublet while the Targaryen was sttiched onto the shoulder of his doublet.

Also with him in the carriages fine interior were two of his latest paramours/concubines. Both were beauties in their own right and both were confident in their man's love for them.

The first was Alayaya or "Yaya" as her lover called her fondly, a now "former" whore from king's landing. Her and her mother hailed from the Summer isles as shown through the smooth, dark skin. Her mother Chataya had opened a brothel up in king's landing, making a difference from others of the same business by having the most skilled and beautiful of women as their "merchandise." They were treated much better than others however and actually paid well once Chataya took her cut.

Jon had met both Chataya and Alayaya on the last few days of his tenure as Master of laws. He had visited the brothel after the greatly witnessed public execution of Petyr "Littlefinger" Baelish. Not wanting to destroy all the business and network of spy's that the little lamented Littlefinger had acquired, Jon had approached Chataya (who he had bedded beforehand) and shown his favour on her by giving her control of all businesses, brothels and spy's Littlefinger had acquired over the years. All his wise mistress had to do was sort out some of his more shadier businesses, give a small cut to the crown in form of taxes and another cut to Jon every month and she could keep the 80% of the profits from the rest.

It was more power and wealth than the summer Islander had ever thought she would have and had shown Jon's favour on one of his women. As a present, Chataya had given Jon her daughter Alayaya as a gift. The young woman had inherited her mother's smarts and knowledge of intrigue and dealings but had also inherited her beauty. Her smooth dark unblemished skin. Long and curly dark hair as well as a shapely body and full, firm breasts. Her full red painted lips had curved into a breathtaking smile as he looked upon her and her warm, intelligent brown eyes had met his in challenge but also subservience and dedication.

He had taken her with him gladly, thanking his mistress, her mother, by showering her in gold, jewellery and love making. He had taken her that night, using the brothel mistress and slaking his lusts upon her body and no doubt leaving her growing a sibling for her daughter in her womb, just as Alayaya was nurturing Chataya's first Grandchild in her own.

He now looked lovingly at her, grey stark eyes warming at the sight of her. She was dressed in the most expensive yet loose fitting orange silk dress, tailored exclusively for her. Her body was covered in expensive jewellery, gold and studded with rare gems. A soft hand gently rubbed her growing belly, Alayaya smiling softly at the sight of his seed growing strong within her.

He had many other women just like her. Lowborn women and their daughters, some married and some not. He was not a forceful man and never had he taken an unwilling woman to bed. He talked to them, he courted them as much as a prince of the realm was allowed to court one not born of the nobility and then, with their consent, he took them to bed, fucked them throughout the night, had them wailing for mercy and begging for more like common whores and when done, they would be nothing but pleasured and sated, his thick cum dripping from conquered and impregnated cunts, their owners begging to clean his cock, sucking the last of his seed from his cockhead dutifully.

He would leave them with gifts, large chests of gold dragons and silver stags. Clothing and jewellery fit for Queens, horses, cattle and sheep. Have houses constructed for them. Soon, such lowborn women would come to be known as the "Prince's women." Soon, his various bastard children would be born and those that knew of the prince's fury, power and influence knew well not to try anything with his children or their mothers.

The first and last incident had come from a ironborn raid and when Jon had finally rescued his lover in question....well, let's just say the ironborn had never tried to attack or kidnap any of the prince's women again.

Jon happily claimed most of his children. His bastards. He loved them all fiercely and so did they. 5 daughters and 3 sons had come from his couplings, much to his father's dismay. Once old enough, Jon would visit them all. With their mother's permission, he would begin their education and eventual training to takeover his large business empire.

You see, for all that Jon was a prince, he had never touched one gold coin from the royal treasury. No, the money he started with were a 1,000 gold dragons, borrowed from his uncle, Ned stark. He had since repaid it 5 times more after his great success in his business. After it 3 years, Jon either had profitable stakes in half the businesses in both Essos and Westeros. He hoped to leave all these in the hands of his lover's and children once he passed on.

His eyes left Alayaya and her growing womb to the second expensively dressed woman in the carriage, his other lover, Missandei of Naath. Of a lighter skin than Alayaya, yet still a beautiful young woman, Missandei was a jewel and quite learned in most languages. He had acquired and freed her from Astapor, taking her from a slaver who had renegaded on a deal with Jon. A few months later and Missandei was happily warming his bed, showing her gratitude for her salvation by using her body to pleasure her him. She was eager and skilled and Jon enjoyed pounding into her cunt every other night, feeling the soft silk of her quim eagerly surround his cock, feeling her arms and legs wrap around his back, never letting go as he groaned and moaned into her curly, sweet smelling hair before she pulled him into a kiss as he spilled his seed within her.

She was not yet with child but would be soon if their fevered and eager couplings didn't stop. And they wouldn't, if the determined looks she threw at him were any indication.

For now, Jon was in Lys "on holiday" as it were. Truthfully, he had, all in one day, resigned from his post as master of Laws, boarded one of his many ships that lay docked at the harbour and set set sail for Essos for an extended tour of his holdings and businesses, sending word to his various mistresses, lovers and natural children on where to find him or send him letters should they need to. All this he had done before his father, the Emperor, could find out or be informed by his master of whisperers, Varys.

He knew his father would be furious but save sending a few men and a Kingsguard or two after him, he could do nothing more. For one thing, all the wealth Jon used wasn't the crown's, so he couldn't ask the Iron bank to withhold money that easy his. Secondly was the "Prince guard" or "Dark legion" as many called them. Jon had created this army of well trained, professional and well equipped men without a hint of anything happening. If numbers from Varys spies was any indication, they numbered 70,000 with another 30,000 being used as sellswords of his own personal company, "The Death Blades." And that was an estimate of last month's numbers. They seemed to recruit and grow everyday.

What he needed such a massive army for anyway, Jon had never stated. Beyond "protection" of course. He already knew knowledge of his men and wealth would have reached his father and the rest of Westeros by now. While his father has thought he had been building his mistresses home and buying their gifts with imperial family funds, the knowledge that Jon had accumulated wealth through trade deals, business and sheer shrewdness would no doubt be a shock.

As pleasant as it would have been, he was not looking forward to the interrogation afterward from the rest of his family...or his father the Emperor. He sighed and knocked gently on the carriage door. Immediately, the carriage driver stopped the horses and one of his guard opened the door.

"There's nothing new today Rickard. Make way for the marble manse, we'll be staying for a couple days." Jon said, reaching into a small, strong looking yet expensively jewelled chest and removing two large pouches of gold lyseni coins.

"One of these is to be distributed to the poor as always. The other one is to purchase some more slaves to set free. Send one of the guards smart with coin. He should be able to get 50 of the poor souls off the damned slavers if his smart." He said as the head guard, Rickard, nodded.

With that, the door closed and the carriage began its journey to their new destination, away from the markets of Lys.

Alayaya and Missandei were smiling at his actions. "My prince could not ignore the plight of the enslaved it seems." Alayaya said, her smile both amused yet approving greatly. Missandei was the same, though moving from her seat across from him and close to jon to kiss him gently on the lips. "You save many from a hardship and life of pain. I seem to have made the right decision on who to take as a partner everyday." She said, resting her head on his chest.

Jon, however, seemed to be about to enter one of his moods. "My ancestors are much to blame for the slavery on this side of Essos. They may not have started it, but they decided to continue it as worthwhile once they defeated the Ghiscari." Jon said, tiredly.

Alayaya and Missandei were not having it. "No, no, no. We agreed that our child would not be born to a saddened father." Alayaya chastised gently, making Jon scoot over as she moved herself to the seat he and Missandei were on, moving Jon's hand to gently rub and feel at her growing womb. The action sent a calming feel to Jon's body as all his children had done. It also sent a shiver of pleasure when his mind turned to the sweaty and lust filled nights making the child in Alayaya's womb.

"Indeed. And how are we to raise our heads to your other lovers when they see you sad, hmmmm? They and the ladies of Lys will swarm you, thinking we ladies from the islands don't know how to care for our men." Missandei said, laying gentle kisses upon his chest.

Jon already knew what his ladies wanted. But he couldn't, not now. "Missandei, we're going to see the woman who will be my wife. I'm very sure she will not appreciate...." He began to say, Only to be cut off by the scowls that graced the beautiful features of both his women.

"Of all the women in the world, you would choose the most arrogant to be your wife and head of your harem. That woman is most unpleasant." Alayaya said, rubbing her belly gently as if to assure both herself and the child within. Jon sighed and was about to speak when Missandei cut in.

"She treats us like slave whores, in her tones and actions. You should have heard her Jon. "You two better focus on giving my husband plenty of children. It's the best you can do, you and the other peasants he has graced with his seed." As if she can order us about. She may hold supremacy over your household and harem when she marries you but not a moment sooner." Missandei said, annoyed.

"I may be more...free with the woman i want but when did I agree to them forming a harem?" Jon thought confused and bemused at the same time. He finally spoke. "I know you do not like her and I have spoken at length with her about her attitude towards you and my other women (and gotten nowhere, I might add) but she is the reason for most of my success and her magic has ensured mine and all of your safety. And for our children and those to come. So at least, treat her with courtesy, if not respect." Jon pleaded gently, Alayaya and Missandei both relenting at the gentle voice he used.

"Very well." Missandei seemed to accept. "However, I refuse to let her have the honour of your first release today." She said firmly, slightly shocking Jon at how the gentle Missandei could speak with such conviction when the subject of his soon to be wife was brought up.

With practiced ease and before he could protest, her skilled hands undid his breeches, letting his hard cock flop out, her gentle hands reverently holding the cock that had brought her and many women much pleasure over the last years and months. She had been used by many a man as a young slave, bringing her pain and misery. Jon's cock and lovemaking had brought her to the heights of pleasure. His cock wasn't the longest but was weighty and thick, filling up the space in many a cunt till they were all wound tight around his member.

His cock was growing in her warm hands and its head had turned from a gentle pink to an angry red as it grew in length. His balls were large and swollen from the quick restoration of his seed, even after using one of the more skilled whores Lys had to offer the night before. She cupped them gently in her hand, feeling the slight slosh of seed within and the weight of his nuts.

Jon was about to begin his protest when his head was turned and Alayaya slammed her full, soft, painted lips to his, her tongue pressing through his lips before exploring every part of his mouth as his own tongue finally moved to meet her own, dueling fiercely for dominance.

With that, Missandei saw her chance.

Without further ado, those full, inviting, red painted lips swallowed down his cock, deeply and hungrily closing around the thick and hard shaft, making Jon groan deeply into his kiss with Alayaya but only making his pregnant lover kiss him deeper.

"Oh by the Old Gods!" He gasped in a moment between his embrace, pleasure racing through his groin as his cock was kept warm in a sucking mouth, Missandei keeping eye-contact as he looked down at her. It wasn't quick and fast as some would do. There was no rush. Her sucks were slow, careful and deep, letting the pleasure and arousal build within her man.

"Missandei!" He gasped out her name, pleasure coursing through him. Her soft lips were unrelenting, slowly gliding up and down his hard shaft and sending waves of desire through his body, making it harder and harder to focus on anything but her skilled mouth working his cock. Alayaya had taken to kissing around his neck while whispering sweet nothings into his ear. 

"There it is, My prince. Feel how she pleasures you. I have taught her well, No? She could outdo any these whores in the brothels. Feel how those of the islands bend their men to their will. Later perhaps, she shall fuck you as those of the deep jungles do. Raw and animalistic until you shoot your seed deep into her and make her belly grow fat with your child as I have, hmm? But for now, we want your seed. To taste of your virility, to feel the strength of your seed about our tongues and throats." She whispered, the dark skinned temptresses words making his cock even harder.

Alayaya carefully moved to the other side of the seat, before going lower than her fellow concubine and before long, Jon could feels a warm wet mouth sucking at onr his large testicles, the large ball being sucked into a warm, wet mouth and lathered in hot spit, a soft tongue nursing at the seed filled but before being released as its twin was given the same treatment and all he could do was moan in pleasure.

"Oh yessss..my fucking whores!." Jon groaned out, his words making his lover's blush at his praise rather than be angered. From him, such derogatory words were praise rather than abuse. Missandei and Alayaya enjoyed this, being on their knees, worshipfully pleasuring the cock of the man who treated them like queen's in public and in private while making them his whores in the bedroom when they wished. This is where Missandei did not mind being, slowly gliding her warm mouth up and down his cock. where she wanted to be. Her eyes remained on him as her warm mouth moved off his cock, releasing the aching member with a "pop!"

"Mhm...my prince's cock is always so thick and virile!" she praised, before giving his cock a long, teasing lick, from my groin to tip, a wicked and seductive smile on her features at his moan of lust.

"Dear gods! You'll be the end of me, you two." Jon groaned out, his voice filled with need, as Missandei's grin widened before moving her mouth to his cock, licking his cockhead with her warm, wet tongue, licking up and down and around his needy cock . She gently held it in her hand and began laying long, deep kisses all over it, sucking in his warm, thick precum while leaving the red marks of her lip paint all over it's head as she kissed it deeply.

"Mhmmm, the taste of your gift is delicious as always, my prince." Missandei praised once more, giving his cockhead one final deep kiss and suck.

She suddenly dove back in, her full luscious lips closing around his aching cock as she slowly worked more and more of his hard and thick shaft into her soft and wet mouth. She did not stop even once, claimed more and more of his thick length until her face was pressed at the base of his groin, her strong throat muscles expertly massaging his cock as she looked up at him with those brown, warm eyes. Her look was of pride, dedication, love and triumph, all in one as she saw the amazed and pleasured look on his face.

she slowly withdrew, pulling her mouth gently from his spit and drool covered cock, sucking in the line of spit that connected his cock to her lips in before placing a kiss of subservience on his cockhead.

"Now, for the finale, my prince. Our reward awaits..." Without waiting for a reply, she sucked down his cock again, her lips sealing around his cock and quickly moving up and down his shaft, her head bobbing with her movements as Jon held onto her soft and curly hair. As if waiting for a her sign, Alayaya's soft sucking on his balls became much fiercer, latching like a leech onto testicle and pulling both huge balls into her hot mouth, sealing in both large seed filled nuts before her tongue went to work on each.

"Oh Gods!!!" Jon near wailed out at the pleasure, Missandei and Alayaya not relenting one bit. She kept her brown eyes on him the whole time, one hand holding onto his free hand as she sucked him off, her gags and sounds of sucking filling the carriage yet (luckily) not moving to the outside.

It was soon too much. The pleasure of her warm, wet mouth and the tightness of her throat as she repeatedly stuck his cock down it was too much. Added to Alayaya's pleasure assault on his balls and he was lucky to have held on for long.

"Fuuuuck! Take it. Taste my seed, you cum hungry whore!!!!" Jon roared finally, pushing his cock deep down Missandei's throat before letting loose a deluge of thick, virile sperm. Alayaya could feel each and every pulse of seed that let loose from his balls, her tongue bath urging more and more of his seed from his balls to Missandei's hungry belly. 6 thick spurts in and Jon began to pull out, letting loose sperm every move out, near clogging her throat with his thick seed as he moved to her mouth. Before he could leave the mouth completely however, her lips sealed upon half his cockhead, trapping the spurting member in her mouth as she eagerly sucked out the remains of his huge load. 

A minute later and she she carefully unsealed his cock from her sucking mouth, leaving his member a wet and red paint stained mess, throbbing yet sated. Alayaya finally left his near empty balls alone with a final deep suck and kiss on each now lighter cum orbs, leaving the deep outline of her lips on each. She stayed on her knees however and gently took his stiff, wet and throbbing member in her mouth, dutifully cleaning it and gently sucking it and nursing it from its experience.

Missandei was swishing his cum within her mouth, eagerly filling her tastebuds with his seed. Seeing his eyes on her, she dutifully opened her mouth, letting Jon and Alayaya see the near steaming, thick and plentiful gift they had nursed from his heavy balls.

"So much..." Alayaya whispered reverently, before quickly moving to closed Missandei's mouth and slam her lips to hers, his two lovers fighting over his seed with their tongues while putting on a show for their princely lover. Deep within Jon, a satisfied and dark feeling welled up seeing his concubines battle for a taste of his seed in such a sexual manner.

"A wolf and a Dragon is what you are. Many a woman will battle others to warm your bed, bear your children and taste of your seed. Those of noble birth shall be as whores before you and those of common heritage shall be anything you want them to be. You and those of your blood shall conquer the world and bring peace."

The words of his magical lover and soon to be wife filled his mind as he watched Missandei finally relent, letting his seed drop into Alayaya's mouth, his dark skinned lover moaning in pleasure at the taste. With a final swallow, she licked her lips in pleasure.

"Such fire in your seed my prince, it is most pleasant." She grinned, moving to lick the corner of Missandei's lips, where a bit of his white seed lay. Considering the magical condition of its owner, it was not surprising to hear so of his seed.

Missandei, however, was smiling deviously for another reason.

"Let's see that Silver haired bitch get anything from you tonight." She said, a certain vehemence in her voice as Jon winced. 

He had almost forgot about that...

###########################

The marble manse was one of the largest and most expensive private owned homes in Lys. Jon had bought no more than 2 years ago however, for the woman who would be his wife. It's expense was nothing to him at the time, as he had furnished it with the most expensive of things from top to bottom, all for the woman he owed much to. The woman who would soon be his in marriage in but a week.

As the carriage came to a stop and his guard began to spread out in a defensive formation, Jon moved out of the carriage, gently helping Alayaya and Missandei down from it like a true gentleman, the look on his face still showing how much he cared for them. They had repainted their lips and redone their hair to back before their activities in the carriage and a few drinks of Arbor wine had destroyed any smell and taste of his seed on their breath.

They did not get far before they were met with Jon's betrothed however. She stood at the gate waiting. She wore a loose yet expensive silk dress that did nothing to hide her blessed and curvaceous figure, the top of the dress showing off her large and firm breasts. Her long, thick silver hair was brushed to perfection and left loose to fall to the small of her back, no ornaments upon her head except for an expensive silver and ruby encrusted circlet upon her brow.

Her fingers were filled with an expensive looking ring, all of gold and rare diamonds. Two bracelets she wore upon her each arm were expertly inscribed with Valyrians runes and sigils, all mixed in with sapphires and diamonds. And finally her face, unblemished as her skin, with soft, full lips painted a deep red and curved into a tempting smile, hers was the face of both holy goddess and wanton adulteress, a temptress to steal all hearts of men.

There was a certain air of superiority and knowledge, mixed in with controlled arrogance and mystical power. To add to such a presence, was her eyes. Sharp, cunning, inviting and dangerous at the same time. Yet one was the colour of a shining sapphire blue and the other, a blazing emerald green.

This was the woman who had waited years to be with him. Who had brought him so much prosperity with her magic. Her name...was Shiera Seastar.

And her eyes were fixed solely on Jon and his two ladies.

"I hope those island born whores of yours enjoyed themselves in the carriage because you will be seeing to your wife for the foreseeable future." Her musical voice called, half parts amused and half arrogant and demanding.

He could already hear Alayaya and Missandei cursing beneath their breath as he sighed.

Well, no one ever said the blood of old Valyria was humble...or without it's problems. Nor did they say being a prince was easy sailing all round.

(PS: You can vote who the next chapter should have since I'm in a rut choosing, anyone is fine I'll know how to make it work. Most chosen gets their own chapter with Jon.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.
> 
> Soooo, I'm not dead and gone for those who were wondering. I'm sorry I deleted my story but you guys gave me so much good material and ideas that I just decided to start fresh. So I'm going to be taking some of your ideas and starting a new story with a new premise.
> 
> No, it's not this one. This is just a story to get your GOT boner and release. Mostly porn with some plot cause I can never write straight up porn on its own without some backstory.
> 
> So while gathering my wits for the new story, you can hold on to this as I update. Hope you enjoy. And yes, even in this ideas, creative criticism and feedback are allowed, even in a porn story.
> 
> PS: I know that Ashara Dayne troll is out there somewhere. My tag still stands.


End file.
